doughter of snape
by piccolojr182002
Summary: im not sure if Katie will go out with Draco or Harry if any one like to tell me witch one she should go out with
1. Chapter 1

**On a nice winter morning Ms Phyllis Riddel is in town geting a ful things for potions. When she walked into a poisons shop to get what she came for she bumped in to Professor Severus Snape. O I am so sorry I did not see you there sir. Said Phyllis. Snape give her the glare that he gives his students then he noned and walk past her. Phyllis look down to shake her head but see a note on the floor so she picked it up and look at it and start to look for the guy she bumped into but could not find him so she put the note in her robes that are black and blue on it it have a snake in blue and start to get what she came to get. When she was done she wint to get somthing to eat. She wint to her faverit place to eat she order her food for here and gone to a table to eat. When she was about to eat that same guy came in and order his food and look around for a place to sit and eat. He walked over to Phyllis and ask if he can sit down to eat? Ms can I eat here with you? Ask Snape. Phyllis look up at him and nonded for him to sit with her. Snape sit down and started to eat. Phyllis remamber the note form earlyer she put her hand in her robe and take out a pice of paper and hold it. Sir did you drop a note any time today? Ask phyllis. Snape look up at her and look at the note in her hand and started to look in his robes. Yes I have. Said Snape. Phyllis hand it over to him with a smile. Snape toke it and put it away in his robes. My name is Phyllis Riddel what is your name sir? Ask Phyllis. My name is Severus Snape I am a potions master at Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry. Said Snape. Wow you are into potions as well. Said Phyllis. You are a potions master I take it wich school do you work at? Ask Snape. I dont work at a school I make potions for any witch and wizard that need them. And are you the one that made wolfbane? Ask Phyllis. Yes I am so you heard of me then. Ask Snape. A little but I all ways wonder what it would be like to meet the man that made it. Said Phyllis. Well then my dear you have. Said Snape. Phyllis smile at him and look at the time. O I am sorry but I have to go. She start to get her things togather to leave. Snape see the time and gets up to domp there trush away and wait for her to leave with him. Phyllis I would like to get to know you a little more. Said Snape. I would like that too Professor. Said Phyllis. She smile at him. And start to head for home. Snape was heading back to his home at the hotle for a ful more days in till school start again. That night Voldemornt came home not in a happy mood. He wint to see if Phyllis is done with the potion that she was making for him. He wint to the celler and see that she is not there he left to see if she is in her room but she was not there as well. He wint to sit in the living room and wait for his daughter to come home. It was a little after 6 when Phyllis came home. She walked into the living room and see her father there pissed and not to happy. Dad what are you doing home at this time? Ask Phyllis. I am all was home at 5 and you was not here and I need that potion and I seen that you have not made it for me. Yelled Voldemornt. I did make it but it is not done I was not here cose I need one more thing to go into it then you will have it. Said phyllis. Voldemornt look at his daughter and left the room to get ready to kill any one thats get in there way. That night when phyllis put the last ingreting in and she smile at her work. But she dos not know that her father is killing any one that is not following him. She put the potion in some viles and put them in a case and take it to her father. Voldemornt look up and see Phyllis there with a case in her hands. Are they done Phyllis? Ask Voldemront. Yes father they are ready. Said Phyllis. Good now Phyllis I want you to stay in the house and do not go outside do you understand me Phyllis? Ask Voldemornt. Yes dad but why cant I go outside? Ask Phyllis. I dont want you to get hurt or wost ok? Said Voldemornt. Ok dad I wont. Said Phyllis. Then her father left and went on killing the others that did not join him. When she know that he was gone she when to her room and toke out her broom and open the window and flow out she was going to follow her father so she will know what he was doing with her potions. He was at one of her friends homes and see a green light coming from the windows and flow to on of them and see her friend and there parints laying on the ground dead. She did not know why her father was doing this but she flow home and into her room and close the window and put her broom away and wint to bed for the rest of the night hoping that her father will not know that she had follow him out. That night wint on and Phyllis father came home put the stuff away and wint to bed. Back with Snape. Snape was reading a book and after he got done with the book he put it away and wint to sleep. All that Snape can think about is Phyllis and how much he like her for her mind and body. After weeks of knowing Snape they wint ever were togather spinding time togather. Snape have to tell Phyllis that he is leaving but he dos not know how to tell her this. Phyllis I have to tell you somthing and please dont get mad at me for this. Said Snape. Ok i wont Snape but what is it Snape? Ask Phyllis. I have to leave tomorrow so I can be there befor the students. Said Snape. I see I would like to spind the rest of are time togather befor you go. Said Phyllis. I would like that. Said Snape. Snape lean down and give a kiss Phyllis on the lip and hold her close to him. Phyllis gets shocked but she kissed him back and she put her arms around his neck. Then they both pull back to breath they look at each other and smile at each other. Snape and Phyllis walk back to Snape's room at the hotle. Snape invted Phyllis in to his room he have all his close pack and ready to leave he have his close to the next day. Phyllis walked into his room and sit on the bed Snape walked over to her and sit next to her. Phyllis give him a smile and give him a kiss on the lips back, Snape smile into the kiss and wrape his arms around her wast and pull her onto him. Now Phyllis is siting on Snape's lap her hands start to rome his body and Snape's hands did the same to her's. Then then Snape toke her top off well she did the same to him with out a nother thouth they was in bed making love. One week later. Phyllis was shocked that she was pragnet and she did not tell any one. She did not tell Snape that she is pragnet with his child and she did not tell her father. Phyllis did her potions for him and she dos not say a word to him and she all so found out that she will not live much longer but she is going to make sire that the child will know its mother. Nine moths past. Phyllis give birth to a little girl Phyllis has a name picked out and she is going to use it the child's name is Katie severus snape Father Severus Snape and she told the Dr not to contat the father. Phyllis reased Katie intill she was 11 years old and toke her to get she school suplus. Phyllis moved out of her father's home after finding out she was pragnet. Phyllis send to an owl to Albus Dumbledore to let him know that Katie will be going to his school. And she did not tell him that Katie is the daughter of Severus Snape. But ever one will find out that Katie is the daughter of there potions master. And she will make sure that her father will not go after Katie knowing that he is her grandfather but knowing that he killed others and all so finding out that he killed the Potters her best frinds and knowing that there son is alive but did not say any thing to any one. But she will hope that one day she will see Harry Potter going to the same school that Katie is going to. As Phyllis is geting Katie ready to go knowing that the train is going to leave at 11o'clock. As they are on the platform of 9 3/4 Phyllis give Katie a hug and a kiss on her head. And told her that she is going to write to her every day or ever week and I will send you some goodys as well. That will be great mom, and she hug and kiss her mom back and got on to the train and the trail blow its whislt and it is on its way to Hogwarts. On the train. In one of the conpartmints there is two boys and one girl one of the boys have red hair and frakls and his eyes are brown the other boys have black hair and a scare one his left eye and he wear's glass and he have green eyes and the girl have brown hair and brown eyes. Katie open the door and see them in there. All three kids look at the girl with black hair and blue eyes. Can we help you? Ask Hermione. Um can I sit in here? ever were els is full. Ask Katie. Sure you can sit with use. Im Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Katie gos in and close the door and sit next to Hermione. Im Katie Severus Snape im new to Hogwarts. We are all so new to Hogwarts. Said Ron. I wonder what house we are going to be in? Said Katie. Well there are four of them. Said Ron. What four houses? Said Katie. Yeah four of them and there are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw,and Hufflepuff. Said Ron. I see I wonder what house im going to be in? Said Katie. Dont know Katie but all we have to do is wait intill we get there. Said Hermione. Yeah thats right. Said Harry. Ok what ever happens no matter what house we are in lets remain firends ok? And do all of you want to be my firends? Ask Katie. Thats great idea Katie and yes we would like for you to be are friend Katie no matter what house we are in. Said Hermione. Great now that is setle let get are robs on we will be a riveing soon. Said Ron. Ever one have on there robes and now waiting to be let into the great hall. Professor McGonagall was waiting for the new studints. Before I let you all join you class mate you all will be sorted into house there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Just wait here intill it is time. Said Professor McGonagall. When she left to talk to the headmaster. Draco came over to were Harry and his friends are standing. Well well well I heard romers that a girl is coming to Hogwarts and her mother is the daughter of Voldemornt. Said Draco. Katie start to to move foot to foot in uneasy and start to look around and keeps her face down to the floor. Katie are you ok? Ask Ron. No and hes right Ron hes talking about my grandfather but I dont know him at all. Said Katie. Well Katie im Draco Malfoy I can help you on making friends with the wrong sort I can help you out there.Said Draco. I can see for the wrong sort for my self thanks. Just then Professor McGonagall lead the kids into the great hall they all stold to gather and looking at the other Professors that were at the head of the table. Katie what ever happens we will all was be fiernds no matter what house we are in. Said Harry. You are right Harry thanks for being my first firend. Said Katie. Its no problom and im glad that you are here as well. Said Harry. Professor McGonagall was now holding a scrole with names on it and in the other hand the shorting hat. When I call your names you will come up here and I will put the shorting hat on your head and you will be sholred into your haouses. Said Professors McGonagall. Hermione Granger. Said Porfesser McGonagall. Hermione came up and sat on the stole and the Professer put the hat on her head and it yelled out what house she is in. Gryffindor yell the hat. The Professer remove the hat and Hermione got off and went to Gryffindor table. Then Draco Malfoy was called up and he got into Slytherin then there is Ron Weasley he got into Gryffindor then there is Harry Potter the boy who lived he went up and got into Gryffindor and went to sit with Ron and Hermione then Professor McGonagall called out one last name on the list. Katie Severus Snape was called up and she sat on the stole and see witch house she was going in. Not bad not bad good mind but were to put you? Said the hat. In my father's house she said that to the hat. Are you sire you are great and Gryffindor can help you there. Said the hat. My father's house she said again. Then let it be Slytherin it yelled out. The Professer toke it off and she when to her table to sit but she sat away from draco. Ron Hermione and Harry was shock on were she was placed at. At the staff's table all the other staff was looking at Professer Snape. Snape did not look at them but he was looking at the girl that have his name as well and she did look a like him in the face if you got them to gather there is a resambls in the looks. Then the headmaster stold up and spoke to ever one. Let the fest begain. He Yelled. As ever one was eating Katie look over at her friends that are in Gryffindor and give them a smile to them and then she continu to eat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As the studints finshing eating all of the house prefects showed the studints to there house's. Once in side there dorms Draco walk over to Katie and sit next to her. So Katie is it true what they say? Ask Draco. What are you talking about Draco? Ask Katie. You know what I am talking about your grandfather. Said Draco. I dont know what was said so I will not know any thing about my grandfather and I never meet him and if you dont mind im going to bed good night Draco. Said Katie. Katie got up and headed for the girls room and left Draco alone. Then Draco went to bed as well. The next morning all the studints is in class Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Katie were waiting for Professor Snape Draco look over at Katie and think for a way to get her to tell him about her garndfather. Katie look around the room and see Draco looking at her it made her siver at his look. Katie are you ok? Ask Harry. No Harry im not Draco keeps looking at me and its starting to frike me out. Why is that Katie? Ask Hermione. He was asking about my Grandfather but I told him I dont know him so why ask me about him and I never meet him. Said Katie. I see well dont worry Katie you can sit with me. Said Harry. Thanks Harry I would like that. As Harry and Katie sit next to each other, Ron sat next to Hermione, and Draco sat with a girl in there house. Professor Snape came's in ever one close there mouth's and waits for there Professor to talk. We will be making a potion for posins and dont think any of you can get out of this with broken bones you all will be takeing this and who ever you are siting with is your partner do you all understand? And if you dont get it right I will take away house points. Ever one noned there head and keepet quit. Draco rasid his hand. Yes mister Mayfoy. Said Porfssor Snape. What about Katie and Potter? Katie is a Slytherin and Potter is a gryffindor should they be with there own house to do this? Ask Draco. Are you trying to get ever one intruble Draco? Ask Katie. No not at all I am just saying that Gryffindors work togather and Slytherin work togather. Said Draco. Mister Malfoy and Mis Katie I would like to see both of you after class and what I said on who works with who will stay that way now get to wrok. Said Profssor Snape. Ever one worked on there potion. Harry this is the one you will need that hurb and this hurb they are better in this potion on postin curs. Said Katie. Katie how do you know this? Ask Harry. My mom tote me my potions before I came to school. Said Katie. Cool Katie. Said Harry. As Ron and Hermione finsh there Katie and Harry got done with theres as well as Draco and his patner. Ask class go out Katie and Draco was siting in there set waiting for there Professor to talk to them both. Mister Malfoy what you said was out of the qasting and for that 5 ponts taking from Slytherin and as for you Katie 5 points taking from Slytherin and I do not want to hear both of u fighting in my class is that under stude?Ask Profssor Snape. Yes sir Profssor both of them said at the same time and they left and gos after there friends. Ron, Harry, Hermione you guys waited form me why? Ask Katie. You are awr friend Katie and we will wait for you no matter what house you are in. Said Harry. Yeah. Said Ron. Thanks guy and I want to tell you guys somthing. Said Katie. We wont tell any one if you dont want use to. Said Hermione. I would like that guys. And to anser your qastin on why Slytherin house and not Gryffindor well my father is the head of Slytherin and thats why I want to be in this house to be with him but he dos not know that he is my father. Said Katie. Harry, Ron, and Hermione look at Katie with shock on there face. Katie are you sire hes your father? Ask Harry. Yes I am if u look at him and me I think you can tell I have his looks and why did he not call out my last name and he called Draco's last name. Said Katie. That exslpam ever thing. Said Hermione. What Hermione? Ask Ron. Do you remamber last night at the fest when Professor McGanagall called out are names? Ask Hermione? Yes we do but what dos that have to do with Katie? Ask Ron. Ever thing Ron she called out Katie's full name and the other teachers was looking at Professor Snape with wide eyes and he was looking at Katie after she was called up to be shorted and I gess she told the hat that she wants to be with her father. Said Herimone. She is right on that all of it. Said Katie. Wow Katie what are you going to tell him? Ask Ron. Nothing Ron I am not going to say nothing and please dont tell any one about this please I dont want this to be a big deal of this. Said Katie. We wont say any thing Katie and we have one more class to go to. Said Harry. Right flying class. Said Katie. All four kids left for that class. Draco was there along with the other Gryffindor and Slytherin, as the Professor was teaching Nevle toke off and got hurt. Harry is on the Qwidich team for Gryffindor Draco Flow up with somthing that belongs to Nevle Katie flow after Draco. Give it here Draco or I will knock you off your broom. Yelled Katie. Well then go get it. Said Draco and he throw the ball. Katie flow after it and catch it in midde air right infrunt of Porfessor Snape and floy back to her class mates. Katie that was great you are fast. Said Harry. Thanks Harry here Nevle's ball. Said Katie. Professor Snape walked out. Mis Severus come with me please. Said Snape. Ever one look at Katie and Katie wint over to Porfessor Snape and wint with him. As Professor wint to get the capten of the qitich team for Slytherin. And told him that he have found there team a seeker. Katie wint out on the fild with her capten and he told her about all three difrint balls and the only on she should be worrd for is the golden snich. That day an owl deliverd and pakich to Katie and she open it and it was a new broom the nimbe 2000 as well as Harry got the same one as well. That night ever one eating dinner and the teachers got done and wint to there rooms and some was out keeping the halls clear from studints. That night Katie read a letter form her mom telling her that she needs to tell her father who she is. Katie smile at the latter but some were in her gut that somthing is going to happen so she got up put on her robs and left to go talk to Professor Snape. She walk down to his chambers and knock on his door. As she stot there for about 5 mints she trun to leave. The door open and Snape was standing there looking at the back of his studint. You know you should not be out here. Said Snape. I know Professor but I need to talk to you sir. Said Katie as she trund around to face him. Snape move to one side to let her in. Katie wint in and look at him. I dont know how to tell you this sir. Katie said. Well what do you have to tell me Katie. Snape said and sat down on his couch. Come and sit down and tell me whats on your mind. Katie look down and then at her Professor your my father. Snape look at her and thout about a lady he slept with and remamber that Katie look a little like her. Katie is your mother name Phyllis Riddel? Ask Snape. Yes do you know her? Ask Katie. Yes and no we are not merred but I fell in love with her and I know that you are my child. Said Snape. The only ones that know about you being my father is Harry, Ron, and Hermione I trust them. Said Katie. They are Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin. Said Snape. I know prof- I mean dad but I meet them on the train coming here and we are fiernds no matter what house we are in. Said Katie. I see well I wont stop you on ur friends. Said Snape. There is somthing els dad its my mom im worry about her somthing is telling me that she is going to die. Said Katie. If that ever happens you will be staying with me under stand Katie. Yes dad I better get going to bed I will see you in the morning dad night. Said Katie got up and left and wint back to her room to sleep. The next day Harry and Katie have a match aganst each other and they wish each other the best luck and she told him that she will talk to the three of them after the match. As both seekers are going after the golden snich one of the blogers wint after Katie. Harry and Katie look behind eatch other and back at each other and they both flow as fast as they can but the blocher was on there tails. When Katie wint up the bloger followed her up when Katie reach for snich the bloger hit her right arm braking it after she pulled off Harry cout the sniched and won the game. Katie crashed to the ground holding her arm and Harry laned next to her. Katie are you ok? Ask Harry. No I think my arm is broke. Holding her arm close to her. Harry can u help me to the hospital wing? Ask Katie. Sure Katie I will hey Ron, Hermione over here. Katie are u ok? Ask Ron, and Hermione at the same time. No I think my arm is broke and can one of you get my broom? Ask Katie. Harry toke Katie to the hospital wing to get her arm fix. That night Katie was a sleep in the hospital wing and she started to tose and trun in her sleep. - In Katie's dream- There was a woman but it was her mother she know it was her mom she was talking to some one she did not know who there two people that was with her. When her mom called father she know it was her grandfather and the other she called was Peter Pettigrew. Dad no I will not tell you if I was pragnet or not why do you want to know if I have any child? Voldemornt she did have a child and its a she I do not know of the father it can be any wizard around said Peter Pettigrew I know its not mine or I would have told you my lord. Well done Peter. Now were is my granddoughter? Ask Voldemornt. I will not tell you father and why did you kill the potters? They was my friends? Said Phyllis. You follow me that night? No father I did not I found out about from my other friends I have. Said Phyllis. Voldemornt trun to leave with out worning she was killed buy Peter - End dream- Katie woke up sweeting and with tears coming down her face. The nersh came in and see Katie awake and crying she wint over to the girl. Katie whats wrong dear? The nersh ask. My mom is dead. She said befor braking out into snobs of tears. The nersh called Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape and told them to come to the hospital wing right away Katie is up and crying. Both males came to the hospital. Katie look up and see the headmaster and her father. Katie fle the bed and hug her father and crying into his chest . Katie what happen? Ask Snape. She croke out in Snobs my mom is dead she crys a little harder. Snape look over at Dumbledore and back at Katie he toke Katie to her bed and sit down on it bringing her to his lap and hold her. Katie are you sire that your mom is dead? Ask Snape. Katie look up at him with tears stand face. yes I am I sow her in my dream that some one name Peter killed her on her father's olders she cryed out. Both males look at each other and back at Katie seeing the girl a sleep in her father's arms. Dumbledore look at Snape so she is your doughter she looks like you. Said Dumbledore. Yes she and I did not know intill lastnight when she came to me to talk about her being my doughter. I know but I know that she was my blood but I wish she told me about this. But now she cant and I have to take care of my child. Said Snape. I know you will figer it out and she is your first child you will be in her live intill she gets merred or so. I know that you was not in her life for 11 years and she is same age as Harry. Said Dumbledore. I know that now its that what if the dark lord is now looking for her now? And I cant leave here with her in danger form the dark lord? Said Snape. That will be a problom on that one but for now lets hope that no one will come here and get her. Said Dumbledore. As both Professors talked a little Katie layed there wake but sleep like. She started to move around and woke up dad I want to know who is Peter Pettigrew? Katie Ask. Hes use to to go to school here with Harry's parnts. Said Dumbledore. I see he had my grandfather's wand and killed my mom after fighting on about me it seems that he found out about me but dos not know who my father is and I remamber seeing James and lile Potter befor is Harry there kid?. Ask Katie. Yes he is how do you know this? Ask Snape. I meet them before when I was little but I dont think Harry wont remamber that night. Said Katie. Well we dont know if he will or not only time will tell. Said Dumbledore. For the rest of the night Snape toke Katie to his room and put her in his bed and got in to his bed after puting on hise sleeping robes. As Katie sleepet that night with out dreams Snape sleeped as well. **


End file.
